Una señal de peligro
by Ana d G
Summary: Song fic basado en la canción "Warning Sight" de coldplay, espero que les guste...


**UNA SEÑAL DE PELIGRO**

No sé qué es lo que me sucede, cada vez que estoy cerca de ella… es tan fácil perder el control… no puedo evitar sentir mil sensaciones… me molesta realmente la manera en que ha llegado a invadir mi intimidad, odio que alguien sea capaz de conocerme tanto como ella lo hace… a veces me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que siento realmente por ella? Y entonces en mi mente empiezo a ver las señales de peligro, esas que me dicen que no debo acercarme más a ella… no quiero involucrarme con nadie, no quiero exponerme a sufrir un daño… sin embargo, creo que ya es demasiado tarde mi burbuja se ha reventado.

_A warning sign_

_I missed the good part then I realised_

_I started looking and the bubble burst_

_I started looking for excuses__._

quiero decirle lo que siento, quiero decirle que desde hace algún tiempo he empezado a verla de manera diferente, ya es para mí una necesidad estar cerca de ella, pero sigo cometiendo un error tras otro, cada vez que intento hacer las cosas bien, termino arruinándolo todo, como aquella vez que por error entró en mi habitación y descubrió la foto de mi madre, ¿Y qué hice yo? Claro, echarla, gritarle, y encima amenazarla… ¿Acaso puede haber alguien más estúpido que tú? Me pregunto. 

_Come on in_

_I've got to tell you what a state I'm in_

_I've got to tell you in my loudest tones_

_That I started looking for a warning sign_

_When the truth is__that I miss you_

_Yeah the truth is_

_That I miss you so._

Está decidido, esta tarde iré a buscarla, tengo que hablar con ella, tengo que pedirle una disculpa por mi última tontería. No debí haberle dicho que era una entrometida, cuando solo intentaba ayudarme en el asunto con mi madre… y encima de todo, voy y me peleo con su primo a la primera provocación.

Voy al establo, y ensillo a Teodora, me dirijo hacia el sendero que me lleva al lago, antes de dirigirme a la reja del colegio, ella debe estar por salir, he estado observándola desde hace dos o tres días, siempre sale junto con la gordita y la tímida… la abordaré y le pediré que me acompañe a dar un paseo, empezaré quizá por darle las gracias por lo de mi madre, si no hubiese sido por ella yo me habría negado a recibirla y estaría ahora atormentándome con su recuerdo, ahora gracias a ella hemos vuelto a ser como una familia.

_A warning sign_

_You came back to haunt me and I realised_

_That you were an island and I passed you by_

_And you were an island to discover_

Ahí está ella, puedo verla a lo lejos alejándose con sus amigas, pero también nuevamente ahí están esas señales de precaución que me impiden acercarme, que me dicen que no debo dar un paso más… como sea logro dominarme y me acerco a ella.

¡Candy… puedo hablarte un momento!.. De repente me quedo paralizado al ver la hermosa sonrisa que me brinda… ¡Claro! Responde sin dudarlo, a pesar de las miradas que sus amigas le dirigen… al parecer ellas piensan que son un barbaján, y quizá tienen razón, se que quizá debería alejarme de ella, pero no puedo… me niego a mantenerme alejado.

_Come on in_

_I've got to tell you what a state I'm in_

_I've got to tell you in my loudest tones_

_That I started looking for a warning sign_

Finalmente ella está frente a mí y mi mente empieza a buscar alguna excusa, otra vez intento salirme por la tangente, cuando lo que realmente lo quiero es decirle que desde hace mucho ella me gusta, que he llegado a verla como algo más que a una amiga, que si ella me acepta…

_When the truth is_

_I miss you_

_Yeah the truth is_

_That I miss you so_

-Hola Candy, la saludo… y ella me responde igual…

¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?

-Este… yo… me gustaría pedirte una disculpa…

Ella me mira con sus ojos llenos de curiosidad, como si estuviese diciendo alguna barbaridad…

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, ya sabes… lo de mi madre… yo, no estaba preparado, no quería aceptar que realmente la necesito a mi lado, y yo… no debí haberte gritado… no debí haberte dicho que te fueras… cuando, realmente quería que te quedaras…

-¿De verdad? Querías que me quedara.

-Sí, por su puesto… yo…

_And I'm tired_

_I should not have let you go_

_So I crawl back into your opening arms_

_Yes I crawl back into your opening arms_

_And I crawl back into your opening arms_

_Yes I crawl back into your opening arms_

Me gustaría que… bueno… no sé… si tú… yo…

-Perdóname no debí haberte hecho venir… te llevaré de regreso

-¿En verdad quieres que regrese?

-Yo… Sí, creo que sí…

Ella se molestó una vez más… y se alejó ¡por qué no puedo dejar de comportarme como un idiota!

No debí permitir que se fuera, debí habérselo dicho… son los pensamientos que atormentan mi mente una y otra vez… hasta que ya no puedo más y decido a riesgo de ser descubierto entrar en la tan conocida propiedad que ocupa el colegio, la misma que verano tras verano he divisado desde la villa… diviso una luz en una habitación… y una silueta que se asoma por la ventana…

¡Es ella!... estoy dispuesto a suplicarle que me perdone me he cansado de luchar contra mis sentimientos… me he dado cuenta que pase lo que pase el camino siempre me conducirá de regreso a sus brazos…


End file.
